User blog:Cartoonfan12345/William Afton always comes back in DEATH BATTLE!
1= |-| 2= William Afton is the overarching antagonist of the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise. *Note: This page is covering a composited version of Afton* History Games= *Disclaimer: Due to the nature of the FNAF games' cryptic form of storytelling, this is all speculation. As such, take this history with a grain of salt.* Years ago (Presumably the late 70's or early 80's) Afton alongside his business partner Henry founded a pizzeria restaurant dubbed 'Fredbear's Family Diner', with animatronic mascots Fredbear and Spring Bonnie. Said mascots utilized springlock suits, which could function as a suit for the animatronics and be worn as costumes by employees. Somewhere within this point, William would also run his own animatronic rental service, appropriately named 'Afton Robotics'. Though, this was all likely a scheme to lure children into the restaurant so he could murder them, likely using the Spring Bonnie suit as a cover. One of these children (and possibly the first victim) was Henry's own daughter, Charlotte. However, after the unintended deaths of Afton's own daughter, Elizabeth, and youngest son, Fredbear's Diner was closed down and Afton Robotics was sold to an unknown entrepreneur. However, the story does not end there, as many (presumably 2-3) restaurants would open, now under the name 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizza'. William would continue using the springlock suit to lure children away from their parents and murder them. However, eventually in (presumably) the 90's, Afton would return to Freddy's and dismantle the animatronics, unknowingly releases the spirits of his victims. Said spirits backed Afton into a corner, where he would attempt to use the Spring Bonnie suit to protect himself. Though this resulted in Afton triggering the springlocks, killing him and trapping him in the restaurant. 30 years later, his spirit now possessing the suit, William's mangled and rotten body (now dubbed Springtrap) was found and intended to be used in the horror attraction based on the mysteries of Freddy's Pizza, Fazbear's Fright. After roughly a week, the attraction would burn to the ground, though Springtrap survived and would be possibly sold in a public auction. Sometime later, Afton would be found and salvaged for parts in Pizzaria Simulator. Though soon the building was revealed to be a trap for Afton and the other remaining animatronics, where they would all burn to the ground along with the building, freeing the remaining spirits and sending William Afton to burn in hell once and for all. |-| Novels= Death Battle Info Background *Name: William Afton *Aliases: Purple Guy, Springtrap, Scraptrap, Dave Miller *Age: Unknown *Height: Unknown (Presumably above avarage height) *Weight Unknown *Founder and owner of Afton Robotics *Single father (presumably) of three Weapons and Skills *Kitchen knife *Stealth *Intelligence and Cunning Creations *Springlock suits **Suits designed to function as both a costume for people and an animatronic suit **After trapping a victim in a springlock suit, the slightest movement can set off the springlocks, which will kill said victim slowly and painfully *The Phantoms **'*Note: It has never been confirmed (to my knowledge) that the Phantoms are connected to Springtrap, so take this section with a grain of salt*' **Consist of Phantom versions of Freddy Fazbear (or possibly Golden Freddy), Chica, Foxy, Balloon Boy, the Mangle, and the Puppet **Hallucinations that jumpscare the player/victim to distract them **Can temporarily disrupt nearby electronics FNAF World Abilities *Speed Song (Purple Guy) **Temporarily boosts speed *Slasher (Purple Guy) **An attack that has a 10% chance of dealing 99999 damage to all foes *Hocus Pocus (Purple Guy) **Has a small chance of turning strong enemies into weaker enemies *Bite 2 (Springtrap) **A more powerful version of Bite *Springlocks (Springtrap) **Damages all enemies on screen *Rainy Day (Springtrap) **Lowers enemies defense Feats *Lured many children away and killed them **Even got away with his crimes, as no bodies were found **Don't talk to strangers, kids *Tore the original four animatronics (Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy) apart with his bare hands **Said animatronics have endoskeletons made of steel *Should more than scale to other animatronics throughout the FNAF series *Got the jump on officer Dunn and killed him **All while wearing the Spring Bonnie suit, and without triggering the springlocks *Survived getting springlocked once in the novels *As Springtrap, survived being trapped in Fazbear's Fright as it burned to the ground *As Scraptrap, could withstand being tasered up to three times during the salvage segment *Seemingly one of the only animatronics to retain his original personality and intelligence Weaknesses & Faults *Outside of FNAF World, has very little to no fighting experience *As Springtrap and Scraptrap, can be distracted and lured away by audio of a child's voice *As Scraptrap, only has one arm *Slasher has too low of a chance to hit to be reliable *Hocus Pocus cannot effect powerful enemies like bosses *Was burned "alive" for good in Pizzaria Simulator, being sent to 'the darkest pit of hell' Category:Blog posts Category:Cartoonfan12345